Hiroki and the search for his sister
by Finalcool720
Summary: Aelita has been virtualized on earth but Yumi fell into the digital sea.Aelita saw Yumi on the screen but Jeremy still turned off the supercomputer.Hiroki has a felling his sister is still alive and goes to the factory after receiving a call from Aelita.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Code Lyoko and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

The room was empty for awhile.Hiroki knew he was always bratty but had a feeling she was still alive.He looked around Yumi's empty room after his parents placed everything in storage."Its been a month" He thought.He left His sisters room and entered his and closed the door.He laid on his bed "I asked Yumi friends ,who stop being friends"."Each one said we do not know"."But the new girl wanted to say something , here name is Aelita"He thought.He heard the phone in the kitchen ringing.He got up and walked downstairs and noticed the shrine his parents setup of Yumi.His parents were asleep as he answered the phone."Hello Ishiyama resident"He said."I know what happened to your sister, Meet me at the abandoned factory"The voice said hanging up.

He heard white noise and hung up.He was not sure if he should go but snuck out after grabbing a coat.He made his way to the bridge and saw a girl waiting.He recognised the girl "Your Aelita, what do you know about what happened to my sister Yumi"He said.Aelita nodded and waved for him to follow.He followed her down to the elevator.She pressed the button.He noticed the computer."What's this have to do with Yumi"He asked.She took a breath " Yumi , Jeremy , Odd , and Ulrich and me battled an evil Ai named Xana"."They were trying to devirtualize me and then shut off the supercomputer"She said.He nodded "What happened to my sis Yumi"He said getting a little impatient.She took another breath " We had a chance to devirtualize me but Yumi fell into the digital sea"She said.He took a seat at the computer "Why did you not use it on Yumi"He shouted.She nodded "We voted on it and choose Yumi but Jeremy did not listen and choose me"She said.

He nodded still furious not at Aelita but at Jeremy."Why tell me Aelita this"He asked.Aelita nodded as the screen Turned on "I turned back on the supercomputer because before Jeremy turned it off"."I saw Yumi's life points back on screen"She said.He nodded "I Believe you Aelita but what else did you discover"He asked.She nodded "I found out I was human and my dad was France Hopper"She said."He got up "Now what"He asked.She nodded with a smile "We now get Yumi back.He nodded as she pointed down the ladder.He went down the ladder and saw the scanners."Hiroki enter the scanners , I will perform an auto virtualization and join you on Lyoko in a minute."Got it Aelita"He said stepping into the scanner.

He saw the scanner close."Transfer Hiroki , Scanner Hiroki , Virtualization"She said.She then entered the program for auto virtualization.She climbed down the ladder and entered the Scanner as the countdown finished.Meamwhile He saw a beautiful forest.He walked around and sat on a tree branch as Aelita virtualized.She saw Hiroki looked like a prince or spoiled rich kid."What now Aelita"He asked.Aelita nodded as she started walking towards a tower.Hiroki followed and heard something nearby.

She placed her arm in front of Hiroki to get him to stop."Xana's Monsters Krabs"She said.He nodded as She made a change to the terrain and the enemies fell into the digital sea.He nodded as they reached the tower.She tried to go inside but it did not work."Aelita what's wrong"He asked."I can't enter the towers"She said.He nodded as the next tower in the distance turned red.Aelita noticed a few minutes past.

She was frozen for a few seconds "Wondering what to do"She then ran for the tower.He followed and saw the enemies defeated with a fan.They watched as the tower turned back to blue."What's that ball"He asked."Megatank"She said as it devirtualized them.They came out of the scanners."Was that Yumi who deactivated the tower"He asked.She placed her hands on her head "Maybe , Will talk more at school Hiroki"She said."Got it Aelita"He said and he headed home.

End of chapter 1 I hoped you liked and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Code Lyoko and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

The next day Hiroki woke up and thought about what happened on Lyoko while eating breakfast.He headed to class and at Lunch time saw Aelita passing by Jeremy who he gave a look as well as Odd and Ulrich.He took a seat next to Aelita who was on her laptop."Hi Hiroki"She said while working."What are you working on Aelita"He asked.Aelita closed the laptop " A super scan program that way ,We know there is an activated tower"She said.

He nodded "I get then ,We head to Lyoko and search that sector for Yumi"He said.Aelita nodded as the laptop beeped.She opened the computer "a tower"."Lets go Hiroki"She said.He nodded and they ran out past Ulrich , Odd , and Jeremy. Jeremy walked over to Ulrich and Odd "They didn't did they"He asked.Odd scratched his face "I know were not friends now but"He said.Ulrich nodded and ran ahead as jeremy and Odd followed. Meanwhile Hiroki and Aelita arrived at the factory and went down the elevator and looked on the screen.He smiled noticing Yumi's life points on screen.Aelita smiled "I will stay here". "Headed to the scanners Hiroki"She said.Hiroki nodded taking the ladder down and entering the scanner."I am Here Aelita"He said.

Aelita heard the elevator going up "We have guests but first"."Transfer Hiroki , Scanner Hiroki Virtualzation"She said.He saw he was in the mountain sector."Hiroki the tower is towards the west"She said."Got it Aelita"He said.He followed the sounds of battle and dodged a strike from a cube."What's this enemy Aelita"He asked.Aelita looked at the picture "Oh Bloks Hiroki"She said.Hiroki kept dodging the lasers."Why does it sound like others are their but at a loss for words"He asked."Oh Jeremy , Odd , and Ulrich followed us and now know I was right"She said.Hiroki figure out his attack noticing he had a handgun and fired it at the bloks eye and defeated it.

"Nice job almost at the tower ,Yumi has 40 life points left"She said."Sorry Aelita"Jeremy said.She sighed "Yumi's deactivated the tower"."Are you their yet Hiroki"She asked.He saw Yumi and ran over to her and dodged her fan that hit a bloks.Yumi looked at him but did not recognize him "Who are you"She asked.He was shocked "I am your brother"He said.Yumi was not sure "Sorry but I think you have the wrong person"she said."Yumi can you hear me"Aelita asked.Yumi took a breath "Yeah I hear you whoever you are"She said."The name is Aelita listen to what I am about to tell you Yumi"She said."Fine I'll head to a tower Aelita"Yumi said."Thanks Yumi , Hiroki I am bringing you back"She said."Got it Aelita"He said.

She divirtualized him and he left the scanner.He saw Odd and Ulrich ."You okay Hiroki even thought Yumi doesn't remember us"They asked.He walked past them happy she was alive but said that she did not remember them."I am glad but sad and have some words for Jeremy"He said when they got in the elevator.The elevator went up and he saw Aelita finished talking with Yumi and turned around."Hiroki she said we can help her on Lyoko while trying to virtualize her but we also have to find her memories"Aelita said.

Hiroki smiled and nodded "Now what about them three"He asked.Aelita smirked "Well having Odd and Ulrich would be useful but I will let you decide on Jeremy"She said.He nodded "Jeremy your an Idiot but welcome aboard"He said.Jeremy nodded "I thought that would be way worse"Odd said."Lets get to work on saving my sis"He said."Got it Hiroki"Jeremy said."Have fun on Lyoko Jeremy"Aelita said.Jeremy nodded as Odd and Ulrich laughed.

end of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
